The Puppeteer
| species = Normal: Human/Ghost Transformed: Pony | gender = Male | age = 26 | eyes = Yellow | height = 5'8" (176 cm; normal) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) | weight = 156 lbs (71 kg) | nationality = American | hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Plotting. Torturing. | goals = Kill those who are weak and lonely (ongoing). | crimes = Mass murder Torture Stalking Fearmongering Cannibalism Betrayal Mutilations Attempted murder Breaking and entering | type of villain = Fearmongering Spirit }} Jonathan Daniel Blake, also known as the Puppeteer, is a vengeful, fear-empowered spirit who was killed by a notorious serial killer pretending to be in love with him. After this betrayal, Jonathan resurfaced as the spirit known as the Puppeteer. History Jonathan Daniel Blake was born July the 25th, 1992 in Yulee, Florida and became a barber at age 18. After quitting his job he became a newspaper editor for The Yulee Bugle, with their most recent reports being about a serial killer named the "Yulee Slayer", who had killed six young men over the past three and a half months whilst sending taunting letters to the police. During the killings, Jonathan was approached by forensic scientist Emra Moore, who pursued a relationship with Jonathan after a few weeks of getting to know each other. The two decided to live together and rented out a room in the Morrison Hotel. During one night, Jonathan woke up to find Emra wearing gloves and all-black attire, revealing herself to be the Yulee Slayer who started the murders as part of a fanatical crusade against the men she viewed as 'perverted animals'. Emra noted that Jonathan was naive and weak before killing Jonathan and dumping his body about a mile away from the hotel, cleaning up and leaving soon after. Filled with rage and hatred, Jonathan came back to life as a vengeful spirit, calling himself "the Puppeteer" and dedicating his new ghost life to tormenting the weak and fragile. Relationships Herobrine The Puppeteer first met Herobrine when he was bringing the Bloody Painter to the portal that lead to the Dark Dimension, he saw the two of them and asked to be taken in, Herobrine agreed and took the two in where he became a Creepypasta. The Creepypastas The Puppeteer is more of a relaxing type, not in a way that cheers him up like Lost Silver, just to lay back and get some shut eye while the other Creepypastas annoy him. Physical Description Jonathan enjoyed thick sweaters, torn up jeans, and would always be seen wearing a pair of converse. He would always prefer comfortably before anything else. As the Puppeteer, The Puppeteer wears a grey sweater, a black jacket and pants, black gloves, and a grey beanie hat. His eyes and mouth are yellow. Personality The Puppeteer is quite a treacherous, violent, sadistic, and cruel person. He's very honest, flat-out admitting what he does and the mistakes he makes when doing his job. He is also greedy, and sometimes steals the kills from the other pastas just to get the feeling of wrapping his strings around the victims, showing his sadistic, arrogant, and psychotic personality. Weapons The Puppeteer doesn't use weapons, as he always uses his strings to kill his victims. Theme Song "Golden Strings" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLWcNPhHFBE Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8M5axwNATA The Puppeteer Quotes ”I’m your only friend.” ”They call me the Puppeteer.” Gallery ppter________by_pslendy-d88hmwn.jpg the_puppeteer_by_delucat-d6xjlfz.jpg gif_the_puppeteer_by_delucat-d89109g.jpg Trivia *His real life creator is BleedingHeartworks. *When Puppeteer cries or bleeds golden ectoplasm seeps out of his eyes and stains his face. This ectoplasm is difficult to wash out and tear stains can be seen on Puppeteers face. Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Undead Category:Adults Category:Tragic Category:Mutated